Tyson Granger/Gallery
Tyson is a very confident blader that quickly becomes #1 in the world with the help of his teammates in the Bladebreakers. Anime/Beyblade Images (1ff00).jpg|Tyson TysonSeason1.jpg|Tyson Images.jpgddddddd.jpg|Tyson as he appeareces in season 1. Tyson_2000.jpg|Tyson giving his hand to Kai. Tyson and Dranzer.jpg|Tyson and Dranzer. tyson_001.jpg|Tyson TysonDragon.jpg|Tyson seeing how Dragoon loses. TakaoKinomiya_01.jpg|Tyson. TakaoKinomiya_02.jpg|Tyson. Tyson Stats.jpg|Tyson's Stats. Bey0128.sized.jpg 16_beyblade1.jpg Tyson-Granger-beyblade-23517785-1024-768.jpg UFos3YWWeo_y2.jpg|Fighting Spirits tyswp778789.jpg tysonwpltrip.jpg tyson.jpeg 13.jpg Ep4.13.JPG Ep3.13.JPG Ep1.13.JPG Anime/Beyblade: V-Force images.jpgdwq2.jpg|Tyson: Let it Rip! images5555.jpg|Tyson Letting it Rip! images.jpgzzz.jpg|Tyson, as he appears in Season 2 and 3. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny.PNG|Tyson about to throw Dragoon, Hilary and Kenny. Tyson Grengar.PNG|Tyson Tyson about to throw DRAGOON.PNG|Tyson about to throw Dragoon Tyson kick.PNG|Tyson about to kick his grandpa (Training) Tyson VS Grandpa (SWORDS).PNG|Tyson fighting his grandpa in a sword battle. Tyson throwing DRAGOON.PNG|Tyson throwing Dragoon. takao_03v-force.jpg|Tyson sick. Cyber-Dragoon.png|Tyson vs Kane VForce2.png VForce3.png takao2002.jpg|Tyson in the V-Force japanese intermission screen. images (10ddddsadsa0).jpg 30270_126618770692718_121516287869633_207965_1807182_n.jpg|Tyson tired bey0000000020.jpg|Tyson going to school rhfhfhvnfncndjxmsjfnvjfjgjskskekdkrk.jpg|Tyson tysonvs kaneamv.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon takao5.jpguuusuue8r84ur848rur4uru.jpg|Tyson in the ending theme Urban Love hhgfsass5rtyu38884uffnvncnc cnndfjcjd.jpg|Tyson angry tyson and mr dickinson.jpg|Tyson and Mr. Dickenson vnvnvnvvnn.jpg|Tyson and the Bladebreakers v force kai and tyson.jpg|Tyson and Kai tysonv 1.jpg|Tyson tysonkenny4567890-.jpg|Tyson and Kenny tysonhilary.jpg|Tyson and Hilary thump_2561494captura3.png|Tyson vs Ozuma 0a7wyedhdgdhcbdbfhnchd.jpg|Tyson,Kenny and Max 5763.jpg 16632.jpg|Tyson with the Bladebreakers Tyson1.png|Tyson(opening theme Off the Chains!) Tyson830.jpg Tyson 12.png|Tyson Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max.png|Kai and Ray carrying Tyson away from Chameleon Imagem53.png Imagem7.png Tyson VForce.gif Tyson 12.png Tyson830.jpg TY.jpg Anime/Beyblade: G-Revolution TysonOfficial.jpg|Tyson as he appears in G-Revolution Images (11z).jpg|Tyson as he appears in G-Revolution takao3.jpg|Tyson getting mad. takao4.jpg|Tyson's anger. takao5.jpg|Tyson. takao6.jpg|Tyson takao_01.jpg|Tyson dressed like a girl. takao_02.jpg|Tyson. takao_04.jpg|Tyson. takao_07.jpg|Tyson takao_09.jpg|Tyson, Max and Daichi takao7.jpg|Tyson throwing his Dragoon G. Tyson throwing Dragoon G_G-Revolution.jpg|Tyson throwing Dragoon G. takao_012.jpg|Tyson about to throw a Beyblade. takao_013.jpg|Tyson takao_014.jpg|Tyson takao_16.jpg|Tyson takao_017.jpg|Tyson takao_18.jpg|Tyson takao_19.jpg|Tyson takao_20.jpg|Tyson takao_21.jpg|Tyson takao_022.jpg|Tyson takao_24.jpg|Tyson takao_29.jpg|Tyson takao_max_02.jpg|Tyson and Max takao_max.jpg|Tyson and Max takao_rei.jpg|Tyson vs. Ray takao_042.jpg|Tyson takao_044.jpg|Tyson takao_50.jpg|Tyson takao_052.jpg|Tyson takao_058.jpg|Tyson takao_061.jpg|Tyson takao_068.jpg|Tyson and an Old Man takao_065.jpg|Tyson takao_071.jpg|Tyson takao_075.jpg|Tyson takao_082.jpg|Tyson takao_094.jpg|Tyson takao_101.jpg|Tyson takao_112.jpg|Tyson takao_yuriy_01.jpg|Tyson and Tala takao_172.jpg|Tyson takao_173.jpg|Tyson takao_191.jpg|Tyson takao_201.jpg|Tyson takao_211.jpg|Tyson takao_222.jpg|Tyson taking a Bath. takao_291.jpg|Tyson takao_292.jpg|Tyson takao_garland_03.jpg|Tyson and Garland takao_garland_02.jpg|Tyson and Garland takao_garland_01.jpg|Garland punching Tyson. takao_balkov_brooklyn.jpg|Tyson, Balkov and Brooklyn takao_kai_29.jpg|Tyson takao_dragoon.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon. takao_hitoshi_02.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_kai_26.jpg|Tyson watching the TV. takao_kai_27.jpg|Tyson watching the TV. takao_rei2.jpg|Tyson and Ray takao23.jpg|Tyson takao_22.jpg|Tyson takao_26.jpg|Tyson takao_036.jpg|Tyson dressed like a girl. takao_051.jpg|Tyson takao_056.jpg|Tyson in a dress room, busted by a girl. takao_56.jpg|Tyson takao_091.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_202.jpg|Tyson takao_261.jpg|Tyson takao_072.jpg|Tyson takao_11.jpg|Tyson. takao_015.jpg|Tyson. takao_23.jpg|Tyson. takao_28.jpg|Tyson. takao_031.jpg|Tyson. takao_032.jpg|Tyson. takao_035.jpg|Tyson. takao_045.jpg|Tyson. takao_53.jpg|Tyson. takao_063.jpg|Tyson. takao_161.jpg|Tyson. takao_192.jpg|Tyson. takao_05.jpg|Tyson. Hat1.png|Hiro gives Tyson his hat Hat2.png Hat3.png takao_08.jpg|Tyson seeing how Dragoon gets out of the stadium. takao_10.jpg|Tyson. takao_14.jpg|Tyson. takao_15.jpg|Tyson. takao_023.jpg|Tyson. takao_024.jpg|Tyson. takao_033.jpg|Tyson. takao_43.jpg|Tyson mad like a bull. takao_52.jpg|Tyson. takao_053.jpg|Tyson. takao_054.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_057.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Metal Storm takao_062.jpg|Tyson. takao_067.jpg|Tyson. takao_073.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_074.jpg|Tyson in fear. takao_092.jpg|Tyson. takao_181.jpg|Tyson. takao_dragoon_02.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon. takao_garland_04.jpg|Tyson and Garland. takao_yuriy_04.jpg|Tyson and Tala. Tyson Throwing.PNG|Tyson throwing Dragoon G. Tyson_G-Revolution_IntermissionScreen1.jpg|Tyson on Intermission Screen. Tyson_G-Revolution_IntermissionScreen2.jpg|Tyson on Intermission Screen. lrg-29959-takao10.jpg|Tyson stats 61411.jpeg 49421.jpg 3384206 jpeg_preview_large.jpg 4110157 jpeg_preview_medium.jpg 10317305 jpeg_preview_large.jpg 5243220714_f854bc84eda.jpg|Tyson and Max 1111111111111111111.jpg 1234567890098877655343112345678090098s09864322357890.jpg aah1.jpg|Tyson and Daichi aroundtheworlsd4445567.jpg asdfghjkl;.jpg beyblade-0733.jpg 29120.jpg Images.jpgddcc.jpg Images (19999).jpg Tyson vs Kai.jpg|Kai vs Tyson tysons dream0128.jpg vbcndhfgrteyy38477sjxneeu3uieiw3isiwei.jpg tysonmaking fun of kai.jpg|Tyson, making fun of Kai tysongrevolution5432235789007654.jpg TysonDaichi05.jpg tysonandkaihug.jpg tyson kenny g revolution.jpg tyson kai g revolution.jpg tyson hope2 bba.jpg tyson hiro.jpg tyson hilary46564636463663656566456.jpg tyson hilary2536267373.jpg tyson hilary kanny.jpg tyson g revolution.jpg tyson g revolution opening.jpg tyson g revolution att.jpg tyson g rev.jpg tyson f b 4333222.jpg tyson blade.jpg tyson bba rev.jpg tyka 3434567876532.jpg tyfdsfrui45t6789123456789090709--0ojgrr6yh.jpg yueyy3er73737eehyr8ru8yur83ud.jpg yttreedsfscndncncnsnzjskjmxkakjcnsknms.jpg vvffxxxx.jpg vvccccccggg.jpg vfr.jpg vffrr554432166y77yhhffr6678889900000.jpg tryoiuyuy.jpg trdeaqzQWazxdfcv ghnmki.jpg top.jpg tay.jpg talavstysonamv.jpg takaovsdaichi.jpg takaoo.jpg takaomanga.jpg Takaokinomiya.jpg takao66666677566677777878.jpg takao9898753e322.jpg takao97ht5.jpg takao.jpg takao kinomya.jpg takao kinomiya.jpg takao hiroshi01vvghb.jpg takao g revolution 7776656.jpg SwipedOnTheStreets13.jpg Smile.jpg sjdshesuwu3yueydyhwhdurbchxbfbcnhdh.jpg shhshhgo ahead identified.jpg rayvstyson655445678i.jpg raiandtakao.jpg RAAAAAAAOR.jpg Beyblade the Movie:Fierce Battle BeyBladeMovie1.jpg|Tyson BeyBladeMovie2.jpg|Tyson BeyBladeMovie4.jpg|Tyson holding Dragoon Beyblade BeyBladeMovie7.jpg|Tyson vs Daichi BeyBladeMovie9.jpg|Tyson BeyBladeMovie18.jpg|Tyson and Daichi BeyBladeMovie32.jpg|Tyson,Ray,Hilary and Max BeyBladeMovie39.jpg|Tyson and Daichi BeyBladeMovie40.jpg|Tyson and Daichi BeyBladeMovie42.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon (Bit Beast) BeyBladeMovie43.jpg|Tyson attacking BeyBladeMovie44.jpg|Tyson and Daichi tyson movie.jpg|Tyson bvcxsdfgh2324579090ooppiim.jpg|Tyson,Hilary,Kenny and Ray dhedheycfheudhejfjsje.jpg|Tyson beyblade_the_movie_decisive_battle_takao_vs_daichi_003.jpg|Tyson and Hilary 9268-431286-20081126050551.jpg|Tyson,Hilary,Ray and Max Whatthe.jpg|Tyson vs Daichi 09.jpg655678i4689.jpg|Tyson and the Bladebreakers dhehydcyegdyyuehdjudf.jpg|Tyson and Daichi htfrftdfersrty34567834567893456789.jpg|Tyson ysyey63w677e3u7dsywydhe7d8e.jpg|Tyson ready to battle beyblade1.jpgsdsdawsdwdawwdw.jpg|Tyson and Daichi 30270_127155187305743_121516287869633_210014_3314891_n.jpg|Tyson and the others as they appear in the last scene tysonfiercebattlethemovie2346878776.jpg|Tyson myotaku.jpg|Tyson scaring Daichi fierce battle movie.jpg|Tyson,Daichi,Kai and Ray tdfghjkl.jpg|Tyson bladebreakers.jpg|Tyson and the others laughing at Daichi bakabt.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon tyson vs daichi.jpg|Tyson and Daichi jpnvpbv15117front.jpg|Tyson on the japanese movie cover Manga 627l.jpg|Tyson (front page of vol.1) Untitled-1 copy.jpg|Tyson manga vol.3 cover4manga.jpg|Tyson manga cover vol.4 0afc285d77_38510436_o2.jpg|Tyson holding Dragoon (Beyblade) OlderBeyblade1.jpg|Tyson as he appears in the special chapter "15 years later" OlderBeyblade2.jpg|Tyson,giving hat to his son Mokoto Max and Tyson manga.png|Tyson vs Max(Vol. 2) 4601350539_d2a3119d04.jpg tyson1423.JPG tyson0145.JPG tyson0148.JPG A4062-21.jpg tumblr_lva09sl9H31ql914ko1_400.png|Tyson and Hiro (Hitoshi) tkao.jpg Category:Image galleries Category:Beyblade 2000 Category:Beyblade V- Force Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Character